


A Day In The Life

by kenmakzume



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmakzume/pseuds/kenmakzume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius is now the Crowned Prince of Ylisse, married to Lissa and has to spend his first day by himself. What will ensue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiliaFax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliaFax/gifts).



> Some of the extra characters are based on a few characters from other things. If you're curious who, you can PM me! I just don't want to spoil anything.

Word Count: 3,508

The halls were pale with gray cobblestone walls, and pale yellow flooring from dirt and grime that men in helm and shield walked through daily. Banners hung in a beautiful array, blue and white, the colors of the new King. 

Gaius, in all his cockiness, felt uncomfortable in the grand hall. It was only a hallway and he felt miniscule. Gaius, once a thief before he was recruited by Chrom, was standing nervously in the castle that once a blue moon ago he would have been stealing from. 

His hand withered through anxiety as his eyes spun wildly around the room. King Chrom was behind the walls, talking to the tens of people inside — all beautiful and elegant with their bright with teeth and cold, calculating eyes. The knight that was to hold the door for him was none other than Kellam — not that he noticed — and once Gaius was called for, he jumped out of his skin when the invisible man approached. 

Gaius looked into Kellam’s beady eyes uncomfortably as he ushered him inside. Gaius was stock still as he stared into the large hall, his mind going a mile a minute. His thoughts were shut off, causing his actions to follow. He suffered a terrible minute of men’s and women’s stuffy faces pulling crude faces at him, though they did their best to act a bit polite (he would have some power in the next few minutes).

He gulped thickly as he watched his best friend stand at the front give him a large smile, helping him to move forward an inch, he saw Chrom grin, he moved a foot and then his wife stood, in all her angelic glory (though she did not act it all) smile prettily to him which had him cordially move through the center to be able to stand next to her.\

He made his way towards Chrom who gave a perfectly princely smile to his comrade in arms and brother-in-law. He stood regally, his cobalt hair capped with a golden crown adorned in rubies that Gaius had once partaken in. He was in more Kingly attire than what he would wear on the battlefield, a slimming tunic and cloak that held the Ylisse insignia on it, his arms covered for once.

Gaius was in similar attire as well, although his head wore nothing but his hair, and his mouth was not stuffed with sweet, tooth-decaying treats. 

He noticed his son in the crowd, giving him a big smile; that brassy hair the same as his own and as quiet as a mouse, unlike any other time. 

His wife — whom he had previously been staring at — stood to the side of the stage in one of her sister’s hemmed gown, her hair fallen naturally along her back instead in those childish pigtails. Gaius’ nerves came to slow in his veins as he regained eye contact, noticing the sly smile she always had on her face.

He grinned back to her, reaching the edge of the sea of people, walking up the steps to Chrom.

Gaius kneeled in front of his King. A crown of less beauty was produced and held above Gaius’ head. 

“By the power vested in me, I crown you, Gaius...” The crown was placed securely on his head, before Chrom continued in his steeled voice. “Crown Prince of Ylisse.” 

He stood slowly to his feet, grinning to his King before a young blonde managed to jump on him in a powerful kiss. “Oh Gaius, I love you, I really, really do,” Lissa exclaimed, pecking her husband multiple times. 

The sea of men and women erupted into a colorful applaud — besides one groan of a young child — at their display of love. After she was finished, Lissa pulled her husband to the top of the steps and held his hand within her own up high. 

“Long Live the Prince!” Chrom said to the court. 

“Long Live the Prince!” they all repeated after him, an outbreak in grins resolute amongst them. 

— 

“To see you another day, my Lady,” Gaius said to his wife cordially, holding a small primrose for his darling. 

“That’s sweet Gaius, thank you,” she laughed, clutching the dainty flower before giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“I do love sweets,” he joked. 

“Of course you do,” she grinned. She took his hand in hers examining how big his were compared to her own. “It’s strange to see how people are different you and I are unlike any other but have the same traits,” she sighed, letting his hand go. 

Gaius sighed, kissing her cheek once more. 

“I love you.” 

“I like you as well,” Lissa shrugged, looking away with a small smile. She laughed as her husband quickly to her waist so he could give her a passionate kiss. “Okay, okay, I love you, I do!” she exclaimed as he continuously pecked her. 

“That’s all I wanted to know,” Gaius grinned, moving away and kissing her hand. “I’ll see you on the morrow.”

“Yes, you shall.” 

— 

“For today you have training with the King and the other Knights, then there’s a meeting with the Duke of Moncrieff, after that Princess Lissa would like you to spend lunch with her on her return, another meeting with the King to go over a few things, and lastly Prince Owain would like for you to meet with his...  _ friend _ ,” Gaius’ servant rattled off as soon as the curtains were drawn. 

With Lissa gone for Maribelle’s the day before, Gaius was alone and a bit uncomfortable having to start his first official day alone. 

“Here are your clothes, sire,” the young man stated, shoving his outfit into his face. Gaius walked to the screen where he dressed himself, uncomfortable with some stranger dressing him, then returned where the servant diligently mussed his food up on the table. 

“These are a few papers that need your signature, your breakfast as well.” The servant quickly moved away from the desk, standing neatly and almost seemed to give no breath. 

“What was your name?” He asked softly; the two hadn’t been introduced before. 

The young man looked at the heir, shocked at his question. “I go by the name Anburozu, my Lord,” he replied faintly, pushing back his thick brown hair in nervousness. 

“No need to be so nervous, good fellow,” Gaius dismissed, walking to his desk to eat his breakfast. “Have you eaten?” 

“No, sire.” 

“Would you eat with me then?” Gaius inquired, finding another chair in the room for him to sit. He didn’t feel comforted by the young man just standing there looking like another artifact in the room. No, the least he could do to make them both feel comfortable was to dine with him. That way they could at least come to something like friends, it would be easier to handle. 

“Oh, no, sire. I would not want to impose,” Anburozu looked around the room in a fit of anxiety, unsure of what to do. He could feel the sweat pouring out of every pore as his new master asked for him to  _ dine  _ with him. Gaius certainly was not like any of the other few masters Anburozu had served before, this man was uneducated in  as he barely even cut the meat on his plate, and he barely even had shoes on yet. 

“Come on, Dewdrop,” Gaius called. (Anburozu shivered at the nickname, hoping his nervous sweat was not that noticeable.) “I’m obviously not like all of these other kids who understand all of this stuff.

“Listen, maybe you haven’t heard,” Gaius began, pointing his silver fork curtly at the boy with a raised eyebrow, watching how stiff the boy was and pleasantly began eating (maybe tomorrow). “but I used to raid these building for piles of gold, now look at me!” 

“Yes, sire, I know of your background.” 

“Anburozu,” Gaius stated, his face plain in seriousness, getting a bit annoyed that his servant was not getting it. “You can be anything you want — a servant, a blacksmith, a farmer — all you have to do is be yourself. I was a thief and then I turned out to be a Prince, the world works in mysterious ways, and maybe, you’ll have a chance of being something great, just by eating breakfast with me,” he grinned at the young man, and stood from his chair unsure of what to do with his plate. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get it for you. Best be off for your training,” Anburozu dismissed, his hand gliding in the air. “This is my job for now, someone has to do it.”

“You’re a strange one, Dewdrop. I’m glad you serve me,” Gaius grinned, pulling his boots and shirt on, his sword hidden beneath the bed. 

“I too,” Anburozu agreed with a slim smile as Gaius left him to his duties. 

— 

Training came by quickly, he sparred with Robin, the beautiful blonde happily taking him up in the swordplay. She seemed a bit rusty, having used her tomb without stop for a long while. She grinned up at her best friend, wiping the sweat from her head, making her way to a new partner. 

He watched her go off to her husband, his mind unable to believe the sassy mage was the Queen of Ylisse, and she did not seem a bit uncomfortable with the thought. Possibly for the fact she was born royalty soothed the fact, even if she was unaware. 

Gaius turned to his next competitor, Vaike, the ever loud, a bit annoying man who could probably kill gaius in one axe swing if he was not always laughing at his own jokes. Gaius gave a low sigh before preparing himself for the axe man who continued to spout off jokes to Lon’qu.

The young Prince rose in annoyance, some days he enjoyed Vaike’s company but suddenly he feld stressed. Seeing Robin’s efficiencies in her duty as Queen made him anxious all the more. Was he doing this right? Did I address the man in the hallway okay? Why have I not started etiquette classes so I do not make a fool of myself?

When the battle was won and Gaius laid flat on the ground with the axe almost gouged into his head, Chrom called for the training to a halt and the redhead quickly ran over to the King’s wife. 

“Robin!” he shouted, the distress evident in his voice. 

“Gaius?” Robin asked in surprise, dismissing herself from her husband, Chrom shrugged (Gaius was lucky he was not a jealous man), moving over to Sumia who had begun to really improve in her swordsmanship. 

“How do you do it?” he asked her out of breath.

“Do what?” 

“This, Prince... Princess stuff.” 

“Oh, Gaius, you just have to relax and let the day guide you through,” she laughed slightly. “Everyone’s here for you, they know you’ll stumble, but they’ll never let you fall,” she smiled brightly at him and Gaius’ nerves seemed to calm.

“Thanks, Bubbles,” he laughed, still a tinge of nervousness, but he felt good. 

“It’s no problem,” she laughed. “I have to be on my way, there’s a peace negotiation with a small country just on our borders that I have to attend with Chrom. I’ll see you later, alright?” He gave her a nod and the Lady made her way across the courtyard to change. 

— 

The Duke was an incredibly lackluster character, his looks were absolutely absurd — what? With that thinning blonde that tried to cover up the enormous bald spot on his head and the thick handlebar mustache below, it was all a bit much.

Gaius held his head high when he entered, there was something about a band of thieves in the Duke’s province that he was so dreadfully worried about. Now, it seemed that the Duke was more concerned with some haughty woman. 

“She has left me for this other man! I believe it to be completely indecent of her, we are practically engaged at the moment and now that some man by the name  _ Cristion _ has come by and snatched her away from my claws... Ooh! I am just positively angry!” he exclaimed to the Prince, his face turning red in ire. 

“Duke, if you please, we must get back to the thieves,” Gaius pleaded around a lollipop, the only thing keeping him awake in this moment of monochrome drab. 

“I’m sorry, my dear Prince, I have just been...” the Duke shuffled back into his chair, taking a long breath to regain his composure. “...entirely exhausted by the ordeal. To be said, I believe we have gotten the thieves under control —, a man strolled into town one evening and carried away our troubles.” 

Gaius’ eyebrow raised at his statement. “A man you say?” 

“One of your knights I believe,” the Duke nodded, his face hardened in thought. “What was the fellow’s name... I feel it started with an S, perhaps. 

“Are you talking of Sully?” Gaius asked in surprise. Although Sully was masculine in certain ways he didn’t believe anyone could mistake her for a... a...  _ him _ !

“Yes,” the Duke snapped his fingers in remembrance. 

“Duke,” Gaius sighed. “That man who frightened the thieves away was very well a woman.” 

“A woman you say? But they were a knight, they even had the royal seal on their armor. The person we speak of could not be what you say,” the Duke dismissed. 

“I do not know how it is dealt with in your province, but women are held highly here in the capital.” 

“That is horrendous, a woman is only good for certain things and fighting is not one of them.”

The door opened, and the two knights who had been guarding the door entered, their helmets shielding their faces from the offender, though Gaius could see well who they were. Soft steps entered behind them, and entered the one more. 

“Sir, I believe it quite rude of you to speak in that manner in  _ my  _ court.” The vibrations were heard as a woman’s voice and with the hood came a beautiful, calm face framed in short blonde tendrils. 

“M-My Queen,” the Duke bowed clumsily. “I am sorry to put such an insinuation upon your title.” He rose, then noticed the other two. “Oh good Lords,” he whispered to himself, facing that of sully and a younger, more feminine sight of the knights. 

“Do not believe you can disrespect any woman; that is why none want to be with you,” Robin said harshly, glaring spears into the man’s cold heart. “I believe it best that you leave.” 

“Yes, my Lady,” he bowed once more, then to both of the knights before shuffling out of the room.

“Lissa is awaiting your company,” Robin stated to Gaius, grinning before making her leave with Sully and Sumia behind her. 

— 

“My dearest,” Gaius greeted, entering the room with a grandeur that made Lissa laugh. 

“How eloquent of you, I’ve never heard you address a woman in such nature,” she grinned, sitting into the seat he held out for her. He moved around the table to sit in front of her, no one but Anburozu occupied the room.

Gaius grinned sheepishly, “Was it too much?” 

He spat out his lollipop, which Anburozu quickly retrieved for waste. He wanted to protest but found it too much of an effort, deciding to ask the young man to not take his candy ever again. 

“No, it was fine. For all the pranks I’ve pulled around here, you could basically do anything and not get a scolding,” she giggled, clutching her hands to her face as a blush rose to her cheeks. 

“I doubt that, Chrom would hang me dry if I ever did anything too daring,” Gaius sighed, picking his fork up to eat his meal. 

“Chrom’s Chrom,” Lissa shrugged, taking a bite of her food as well. “At least Robin is with him, she’s your best friend, I believe you’ll be alright,” she winked. 

“How was your trip?” 

“It was pleasant, Maribelle and Ricken are well off, although she does tend to get rather worried over small things, like if dinner is not prepared on time. She does not want to make anyone wait too long. It’s always a struggle with her, but I do love her to death,” Lissa sighed, leaning her head onto her hand. 

“That’s good, I was just thinking about visting —"

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” a shout from behind the two was sounded and slowly, with a twitching eyebrow, Gaius looked to his poor servant, who was now severely horrified by the snake slithering up his hand from the water basin. 

“Princess?” 

“Uh-oh. You never call me by my nickname anymore,” she muttered, hiding her face though it still contained a smile.

“What have you done to my servant?” he asked, his voice quick and annoyed as he quickly rushed to his servant. 

“I’m sorry, Gaius! I just thought that I’d bring that little critter home because I saw him on the side of the path while walking. He was just so cute, so I put in my bag and he must have slipped into the water. Don’t be angry! Please!” Lissa pleaded to her husband, still seated for fear he’d lash out on her (not that he ever has).

The snake was securely in his hands and slithered out one of the closest windows. He sighed languidly, falling back into his seat, unenthused to eat more. 

“It’s fine, Lissa, just be more careful next time.” 

“I will,” she whispered, finishing her meal. 

“It’s time for the meeting, my Lord, my Lady.” 

— 

The meeting with Chrom was just as dull as the Duke’s, though he did not talk about his romantic failures nor did he have a large blue mustache. Lissa held his hand securely in her own. Squeezing him back to the living whenever he’d drifted off to sleep. A few times she would let him sleep, his raucous snores filling the room before she jabbed him awake so no one knew who it was besides her and Robin. 

Lissa and Gaius were quick to leave to find Owain, who stood in the courtyard with the friend Anburozu had spoken to him about. 

“Mom! Dad!” he shouted, rushing over to them. 

“What are you wearing?” Gaius asked, looking at his son in horror.

“What? This?” Owain asked, looking down at himself. “Mom help me. Inigo and I are going on a quest with a few others,” he explained. 

“But this is, this is, absurd! What in the Gods are you wearing?!” Gaius shouted again, not hearing Owain fully. 

“Looking at Owain’s outfit, Gaius almost felt like throwing up. Owain was wearing a small band with a bead around his forehead, his armor consisting of yellows and reds that covered his shoulders but his torso was only slimmed by a thin piece of cloth. 

“I’m horrified that you look like Tharja,” Gaius concluded, turning from his son. 

“No, but dad, we’re going on a super secret mission, Uncle Chrom’s sending us on it!” he exclaimed in excitement. “Inigo too!”

“Really? A mission? In this disguise?!” 

“Yeah, it’s really great, we’re all going to be heros, like you and the other Shepherds through the last war.” 

“Owain, don’t take this too lightly,” Gaius warned, his green eyes narrowed his son’s way. 

“No dad! Come on, you’ve got to trust me, and it’s Odin now,” he grinned.

“Yeesh! Alright, whatever, but don't come crying to me when someone comes and kicks your ass,” Gaius warned. 

“Couldn’t even if I tried,” Owain grinned. 

Inigo stepped forward a bit more beside his best friend and smiled to Gaius. 

“Olivia’s son, right?” Gaius asked, holding his hand out. 

“Yes, sir. I’ll be on the mission, along with Cordelia’s daughter and a few others I believe,” he replied, taking his grip tightly. 

“Well, why don’t we discuss the minor details over dinner? It seems that time, and I’m ready for some sugar,” Gaius laughed to the two boys. The group of four made their way to the dining hall in a hectic manner when coming from such dramatic people. 

— 

Night had finally come for Gaius, the time where Anburozu had gone off to his own home into the servants’ quarters and Gaius was able to sleep in  _ his  _ bed, with  _ his  _ wife, and not have to worry about anything else but dreaming. 

Lissa slipped silently into bed beside her husband, smiling brightly at him. “How was your first day as a Prince?” Lissa asked, she and Gaius staring up at the ceiling in wonder. 

“It was tiring,” Gaius complained, turning to his side to look at her gentle face. “but if my nights end like this, it’ll all be worth it.” 

Lissa looked to her husband in a glee filled surprise, she opened her mouth to say something to him but he quickly quieted her with a kiss. 


End file.
